


Soft Mornings

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Bite me”“You wish” Lee tossed back, twirling a strand of baby-fine hair around her index finger and tugging a little at it.





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @witchunters, who asked for "Bite me" + Thompkean

_Soft Mornings_  


Barbara rolled on the mattress as she stretched luxuriously, messing up farther the already wrinkled sheets and wound them between her legs, tugging them off of Lee at the same time with a wicked grin shining under ruffled blond hair “That’s what I like to see in the mornings” she purred, eyes raving over the other woman’s body to take in any detail: the subtle muscles under her satiny olive skin covered in goosebumps; the curves of her breasts and hips; the dark hair growing between her thighs, trimmed curls that made Barbara shiver at the memories of what they got up to at night.

“Are you talking about my frown?” Lee inquired, even if she wasn’t frowning and she had a hard time keeping herself from smiling down at the other woman: it was refreshing, seeing Barbara without her masks up and rolling in bed like a cat begging for attention; at the beginning of their strange relationship, Lee had thought that Barbara would use sex to manipulate her - she was glad she had been wrong in her assessment.

“I was talking about your boobs, actually” Barbara shrugged, her grin widening as she rolled closer to Lee, one hand skimming up along her side to rest just under her ribcage.

“You’re worse than a man sometimes, you blonde pervert” Lee teased in a fond voice, drawing the other woman closer so that she could steal some of the blankets back.

“Bite me”

“You wish” Lee tossed back, twirling a strand of baby-fine hair around her index finger and tugging a little at it.

“That’s true” Barbara admitted, tucking the blanket over the other’s shoulder “Though, I would much rather bite into one of those muffins I know Nygma bakes”

“What day is it?” Lee inquired, humming at the warmth enveloping her.

“Friday”

“He makes pancakes on Fridays”

“I’m not going to say no to pancakes” Barbara pointed out, leaning up to kiss Lee “Especially if you bring me breakfast in bed” she added, batting her lashes in what she hoped to be an endearing manner and persuade her lover to get up and fetch them something to eat “Or I’ll start biting you” Barbara sing-songed, teeth digging in Lee’s lower lip and sucked it in her mouth, soothing the sting with her tongue.

“You’re not only a pervert, but a cannibal too” Lee murmured, kissing Barbara back “Fine, I’ll go. Blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Oohh he gives you a choice too? We should consider luring him in our relationship, just for his talents when it comes to cooking” Barbara was no cook and the best Lee could manage, at least to her knowledge, it was pasta and toasties.

“He doesn’t like you” Lee pointed out, slipping a robe on.

“It’s mutual. But I do love his cooking” Barbara leaned over and slapped Lee’s arse, chuckling “Now go, woman: I want food”


End file.
